1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating motor housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-phase motors having motor coils assigned to three phases (U-phase, V-phase and W-phase) have been known (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-153004). Likewise, insulating housings for three-phase motors having terminals serving as power supply elements for supplying power to the motor coils of the three-phase motor have also been known (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-224801).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-224801 discloses an insulating housing including terminals of three kinds, two insulating plates arranged between the terminals and a housing body provided with a groove. The terminals and the insulating plates are alternately stacked in the groove formed in the housing.